Bloodlust
by My-Other-Alter-Ego
Summary: This is a story about a terrible warlord and his desire for an innocent prince. It's my first yaoi. If you are looking at this manga, u like boy on boy.rated m for mature
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ayase ran down a beaten path, the forest was foreboding and terrifying in the darkness. The trees seem to grab at Ayase's feet as she tore through the trees. Behind him, he could hear the dogs coming, fast. Ayase ran until he tripped on a rock and propel himself forward into a steep hill. He stumbled and rolled down the hill until he fell into a river. Water poured into the lungs as he hit the icy water.

Ayase flounder around, he couldn't swim. His body ached all over from the wounds that he received from the fall. He tried to scream for help but he knew that no one would come for him. He was dead and he knew it. Ayase closed his eyes and began to fade away.

The moonlight touched Ayase's face; he woke up in a tent. His mouth was dry and cracked from dehydration. "Where am I?" The room was a bit chilly, even with the fire in the middle. Ayase felt light headed, he remember falling and almost drowning in a river.

"You're in my tent." A man said from the shadow. Ayase squinted into the darkness but could not see his face.

"Who are you?" Ayase asked, unable to get up from where he lay. He realized that he had sprained one of his foot from the fall. He shuffle back and forth as the figure made himself visible.

The man took his breathe away the moment he walked into the room. He had a handsome face that was offset by his cool dark eyes. Ayase felt chills run down his spin when he saw the scar on the side of his face. He knew who the man was instantly, but was too scared to even think it.

"I am Somuku Kanou, the demon of the East; second son of Lord Saiga of Yuma." Ayase nearly fainted from the shock. "I see that you know who I am and why I am here."

"Please, let me go. I beg you, please let me go." Ayase started to cry, he heard terrible rumors about the warlord, Kanou. They called him a ruthless monster on the battle field.

He really was as beautiful as Kanou remembered him to be, the light color hair and eyes. He was only a child when they meet, twelve or thirteen maybe. But now at the age of eighteen, he had grown into a striking boy. Kanou watched his scared face for a moment; he had never felt so much desire for anyone. For the last couple of years, he had been building himself so that he could take what he wanted from his enemies. And what he wanted was Ayase; he wanted him all to himself. Now that he had him in his clutches, he found it hard to control himself in his presence. Those innocent and kind eyes that saved him so many years ago, he never though that Ayase would grow up to be such an enticing person.

"My…my…" Ayase stammer but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, your uncle already agreed to give you over to me. Soul and body." He spoke to Ayase. "You already know that don't you, that why you ran."

The hair on Ayase stood up, the way that he spoke frighten him. It seemed as if he was mad, yet he had such a chilling control over his emotion that Ayase could feel but not hear the anger. Feeling it was a lot worse than hearing it though. Ayase could feel it into his bone that Kanou wanted to strike him for running away.

"Are you scared?" Ayase nodded his head. Words could not convey how scared he was right now. "Are you cold?" Ayase nodded his head, regardless of what he said to him. He was too scared to do anything else.

"Let me warm you up." He dropped his yukata and Ayase stopped breathing. He didn't know what to focus on, Kanou's massive erection, his tone body or that fact that he just been sold into slavery. Ayase felt the blood rushing to his head.

"Don't come near me." Ayase tried to crawl away but he was weak from the fall and almost drowning. His head banged up against the floor as Kanou gripped his ankle and pulled him flat on his stomach. His yukata rose up to his hips, revealing his pretty legs and behind. Kanou nearly went made with lust at the sight of his expose body. Ayase screamed as he put his weight of his body over Ayase's small frame. He trapped the younger man below him with his body. Kanou snaked his hand down Ayase's waist and took a hold of his erection. Ayase felt his smile on his ear. "Your body is more honest than you are."

The tears came streaming down Ayase's face; Kanou began to rub and play with him. Ayase found his actions to be shameful and wrong, and yet he felt a fire stirring up inside of him. His emotions were fighting with his body's reactions to Kanou's violation of him. His breathing became heavy; sweat began to pour down his temples. Unable to control himself, Ayase found himself moaning out in pleasure and pain at the same time. Ayase felt his tongue in his ear, the sensation disgusted and excited him both. "Please stop…stops…"

"You belong to me now Ayase, never forget that." Ayase struggles as he binds the younger man's wrist together.

"Please stop." Kanou tore the rest of his clothes off and began to assault his body with his hands and tongue. He licked and teases Ayase's nipples until they were raw.

"You are so soft and sweet here." He bit Ayase's nipple and suck on it greedily. Ayase's body began to spasm with pleasure. His hand went down to Ayase's butt, Kanou groped him roughly. Ayase went cold when he felt a finger go into his hole. "You are so tight, yet you are sucking my finger in. What a slutty hole you have here." Unable to wait any longer, Kanou slammed his cock into Ayase without even preparing him. His thirst was unmanageable, Ayase screamed as Kanou pound into him. Kanou grabbed for Ayase's cock. "You are saying no but your cock is dripping wet. Say you like it, say you want it harder."

Ayase bit his lips from moaning, it embarrasses him but he felt pleasure from Kanou's assault. Kanou flipped Ayase over on his back and threw his slender legs over his shoulders. He pounded into Ayase again with unnecessary roughness as if to burn his lust into Ayase. To be honest, he had always had a crush on Kanou. He used to beg the servant to tell him stories about Kanou all the time. But now his noble image of the man was shatter, he was bully. He had taken Ayase by force like and used him like a whore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kanou left Ayase alone in the tent that morning much to the young man's relief. How can he ever face anyone again? He had become the whore of a ruthless warlord, his body was not his own anymore. His dreams of living a peaceful life with a loving family was over. Now there was only an uncertain future as a sex love to a fiendish man. He gathered up the last of his dignity and tattered clothes. His legs trembles, sending him down on the ground again; there were dried blood on his legs. Ayase fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Ayase woke up later when a soldier came in with a wash cloth and a bucket. He watched the man hand the things over to him and left. Dragging himself off the ground, Ayase began to wash the blood from his legs and body. It was painful and humiliating for him to have to wash the stain off his legs like a virgin after her wedding night. A young girl enter the room not long after, she was a pretty little thing. Not much taller than Ayase but taller none the less. She had bright red hair that she wore in two long plaits and a very sweet face.

"Hello, I am your handmaiden." She came over to Ayase, kneeling down she touched Ayase forehead. "I understand that you had quit a fall last night, I hoped Lord Kanou took care of you?"

Ayase did not respond; this could be a trick. The girl was kind to Ayase; she helped him out of his dirty clothes and then gasped in shock. "You-you are a boy." She stared at his member in surprise. "You are not a girl?"

Ayase covered his fragile body. "Yes…I am a boy, what did you think?" This wasn't the first time that someone thought he was a girl.

"Oh…I am sorry, you are just so pretty." The girl said to him, she quickly picked up a cloth. "May I clean you?"

The girl took him into an adjoining tent; she made Ayase get into a tub filled with clean water. With the cloth and soap in hand, she began to wash him gentle.

"Lord Kanou is kind to you is he not?" The girl smiled and prattled on about Kanou being a great man much to Ayase's shock. The animal last night was certainly not the man that this sweet girl was speaking of. "He is so brave…"

Ayase closed his eyes; he didn't want to hear any more about Kanou. He just wanted to sleep until the next week or month. If Kanou was so kind and great, why did he force himself on him? The tears came flowing down Ayase's cheeks; he lost something that he couldn't replace.

* * *

Kanou didn't know why he did that to Ayase, he never meant to go that far but something inside of him at snapped at the sight of Ayase. Ayase had tried to run from him, Ayase had been afraid of him. He didn't know why but he found it hard to control himself around Ayase…like there was this ugly side of him that he never knew existed. Suddenly his mother's words came back to him. She made a curse against him; her words were like venom in his ears. Kanou should have killed her but she was his mother. Rolling up his sleeves, he stared at the teeth marked that she left on him. They marked him like a battle scar, deep and ugly to behold.

"Ayase…Ayase, forgive me." Kanou lamented to himself, he thought of that beautiful sweet face and his member harden. He needed Ayase more than ever now, like a drug. Not only that but there was this sick desire for him to control and make Ayase submit to him. "Forgive my sickness."

* * *

A month later, Ayase found himself living in a palace by the sea. He was given beautiful clothes and dressed up like a pretty doll. Ayase wasn't happy of course; he was treated like a caged bird. He was never allowed to go far from the palace and always had a guard if he was outside of the palace by himself. Yet it wasn't all bad like when he was living with his uncle. No one has ever treated him as kindly as Yukio and the other servants. It would seem that they enjoy taking care of him and dressing him up like doll. His handmaidens were all so kind and attentive like older sisters. If he tripped they were on to him like flies on sweetmeat and the twins were so protective that even a fly would be afraid to approach him. Not only that but he had a warm bed and clean clothes to wear. The only problem was Kanou, Ayase shudder at the thought of Kanou. He saw that Kanou treated everyone with kindness and respect but when it came to him. Ayase felt as if he was a different person, like Kanou became a cruel person because he hated him.

Ayase sat back under the cherry blossom tree, wondering why Kanou hated him so much. "Kanou…why do hate me so much? What did I do to you?" His eyes stared up at the moon; it was so big and pretty. He wondered if Kanou was watching it also, wherever he was.

"Ayase, why are you out here?" Ayase open his eyes to see Kanou staring at him. His eyes, cold and dark as usual.

"K-K- Kanou…what are you doing back so early…?" Ayase wasn't expecting him back until the next night. So why was he here now? He looked so handsome in his armor and his hair tied back that Ayase couldn't breathe for a moment. That was always how it went until Kanou started speak and then his fascination would end.

" Come with me." Was all that Kanou said to Ayase before he dragged the young man toward his chamber.

Ayase had his hands tied with his own sash, he was naked on the bed with his butt sticking out in the air. His skin was becoming redder and redder by the second. He bit the sheets to keep from screaming out. Kanou was molesting his pucker with his tongue, stroking and fucking him with his fingers. " You could be enjoying this if you only let yourself." Kanou said to him before digging the tip of his tongue into Ayase's ass hole.

" No…I am not a whore and I am a man." Ayase cried through his tears. " I don't want this."

Kanou suddenly grasped his swollen member. " Your dick says otherwise."

Ayase flushed in embarrassment, he hated his traitorous body so much right now. Without warning, Kanou flipped Ayase on his back and began to assault his lover's dick roughly with his mouth. Sucking coarsely, not caring if he bit Ayase or not.

"Please…its dirty…this is dirty." Ayase groan, thrashing his legs. His hands grasped Kanou's hair, trying feebly to pull him off. " Don't…ahhh." Hot tears burst out of Ayase's eyes, it was too much…the pleasure was too much.

Kanou stuck his fingers in Ayase ass as he suckled his dick in his mouth. He enjoyed making the younger man tremble with frustrated lust. It was sick but it made him alive to have such power over him. Settle back on the balls of his feet, Kanou wiped his mouth with his hand. Ayase's eyes were half closed, his beautiful body had a thin layer of sweat and his blonde hair was fan out everywhere. Ayase looked so sexy that Kanou could not hold himself back any longer.

" No more please…let me rest a little." Ayase begged Kanou. Kanou gave Ayase a lustful stare, he wasn't done by a long shot.

" I have been thinking about what I wanted to do to you for the past couple of weeks for far too long." Kanou began to undress. " I am going to fuck you until you can't stand."


	3. Chapter 3

Author:Hi this is a short one

Chapter 3

Kanou lather an aphrodisiac cream into Ayase's anus, rubbing the lube until he was slick and shiny. It burned at first and then cooled into a strange yet pleasurable sensation that made Ayase hot and bothered.

"Your nipples are hard Ayase." His fingers pinched Ayase until he cried out. "Are you aroused?" Ayase did not answer him, he turned his face away. Deep inside, Ayase loved that Kanou was pinching his nipples. It aroused him to no ends. His dick wasn't being taken care of but it was tingly and hot.

"Ahh…Nnn…ahhh." Ayase shudder as Kanou pierce on of his digit into his wanton hole.

"Your body is more honest than you are." Kanou whispered in his ears, wiggling his finger inside of Ayase's hole. "Look, your slutty hole is sucking me in."

Ayase grabbed his hair, his body tremble uncontrollable at the way that Kanou's hands were tormenting him. Unable to hold his voice in, Ayase began to moan shamelessly.

"You like it don't you? You like it when I do this to you even though you pretend to resist." More fingers enter Ayase and he nearly lost his mind as Kanou pumped into him furiously. "Stop pretending and just enjoy the fuck."

"No…no…" Ayase fell forward onto his knees, panting as if he would pass out. His hands fisted the sheets, sweat pouring down the side of his face. "I am not like that…I don-"

Kanou grasped Ayase's ass, he slammed his cock into him roughly. Ayase buried his face into the sheets, gritting his teeth. He would never get use to this…he would never get use to Kanou big cock buried in his ass. "Your ass is so tight; it amazing…the feeling is amazing." He thrust into Ayase.

` " It hurts…it hurts, please slow down a little. Ahhhh…Nnn…Hahahahha…you are going to tear me apart." Ayase pleaded with him, Kanou took both his arms to steady himself. "I-I am…I am coming…please let me come."

"You have a hard on from being fucked in the ass by my cock." Kanou chuckled, biting his ear. "I am going to blow my load all over you." With that he released Ayase on to the bed.

Kanou grunted behind Ayase, too tired to turn around, Ayase felt something warm and wet spill all over his back.

"We are not done yet." Kanou pulled Ayase limped body toward him, he turned the dainty guy to his side and lifted on of Ayase's leg over Kanou's shoulder. He proceeded to enter the weak Ayase again.

"Eh...ah." Dazed and confuse, Ayase found Kanou kissing him for the first time. Not only that but gently. This was the first time that Kanou had ever treated him gently during the times that he would fuck Ayase. Ayase actually kissed him back also, letting Kanou lead his tongue with his own. "Why…why are you kissing me…being gentle with me?"

"You don't like it?" Kanou said to him with a raise brow. "You like it rough?"

"No…I…I…no." Ayase kissed him again to end the argument. His tongue made Ayase's inside melt for the first time. It tasted so sweet and good, Ayase wanted to devour him whole. Kanou was quit shock when Ayase wrapped his thing arms and legs around his body.

Kanou began to rock slower into Ayase, moving his hips in circular movements. Before he knew it, Ayase had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Kanou stared at Ayase's beautiful form, he wanted to protect yet ruined his angel at the same time. There were love bites and bruises on Ayase's body from the rough sex that they just had. Guilt wash over him, feeling hot, Kanou got up and went toward the door. He didn't care if anyone saw him; he was the lord of the castle. Stepping out of his room, a black dog ran up to him. Kanou held his hand out to the loyal pup to lick.

Ayase woke up and found Kanou gone; he was relieved yet felt empty at the same time. Outside he could hear a dog yelping happily. Putting one wobbly foot out of his bed, Ayase stumble out of bed to the opened door. Kanou was playing with his dog, Hanabe. Ayase watch him throw a stick and Hanabe chase after it. Ayase thought that Kanou looked so handsome and kind. His face was soft, his lips curled into a cheerful smile that Ayase never thought possible.

"Good boy Hanabe, you are a good boy." Kanou patted the dog, rubbing his head affectionately. He took the stick and threw it again in another direction.

Ayase's nails dug into the door, his body shaking a little. What did he do to Kanou? Why did Kanou hate him so much? Why couldn't Kanou ever give him the same kindness he gave that dog or his servants or anyone other than him? Desperately he wished he was Hanabe…then…then…maybe Kanou would…he would be... Suddenly Kanou turned to see Ayase spying on him at the door. They stared at each other for a long moment, Kanou finally stood up, his erection already hard again. Sighing, Ayase look away and let his blanket drop down to the ground. He knew what was coming, Ayase went to lie down on the bed and wait for Kanou.


End file.
